Solitario e Abused
by Rayven Jays Crow
Summary: [Place - Manitoba, Canada] Lovino Vargas is senior in high school and occasionally abused by his father. No one, not even his brother, Veneziano, knows this. The Vargas family move into a new town, and to a new school, where Lovino eventually meets Antonio. [Orfeo Mr. Vargas] [Posted - Fanfiction . net]
1. Uno - Uno

Lovino layed up in his room tending to his new wounds his father gave him. He had come home late one night from a party his friend invited him to, but when he got home his father was waiting at the door and began yelling at him, abused him. Compared to the other beatings, this was the least painful and least fatal, like a slap on the wrist. Mr. Vargas had been drunk that night so his aims were off balanced, and he would stumble. No matter the state of his father, Lovino would just stand there and take his punishment. This all began 6 years ago when they were at a convienence store and there was a robbery, his mother was shot and his father blamed Lovino for not protecting her. The only person Lovino ever did fully trust was his brother, but even then Veneziano didn't know everything.

 _Knock Knock_

"Fratello let me in!" His little brother said. "I'm busy, come back later." He heard the younger Italian sigh. "Okay, I'll come back later." Lovino didn't want Veneziano to see him in the state he was at the moment, all bruised and bloody. Once Lovino was finished he put on a long sleeved shirt and some sweat pants. It was hot that night but he'd have to bare with it, he couldn't risk someone seeing him like that. He layed down and stared at the wall, thinking about the times his mother was still alive, his father was a much better, more caring person then. Lovino began tearing up at the thought and only stopped crying when sleep took him.

Lovino woke up to someone banging in his door. "Open this damn door boy!" He got up once he figured out it was his father and quickly opened the door. "What took you so damn long!?" His father held up his hand and striked him, hitting his already bruised cheek, making it even more obvious to the naked eye. "Now get ready and head to school, Veneziano already left." And with that he walked away. The Italian returned to his room and got dressed, wondering how he was going to explain the bruising on his left cheek to others, especially his brother. He sighed then grabbed his bag and headed to school.

"Fratello! You ma-what happened to your cheek?" The younger Italian questioned. "I just tripped and fell, don't worry fratellino." The older boy forced a smile on his face, trying to convince the younger male. "Okay, you should be careful Lovino." Veneziano gave his brother a hug.

 _Ring ring_

The Vargas brothers looked up. "Well you should get going, I'll see you later fratellino."

"Ciao Lovino." The male walked his way to class as well as Lovino.

~Time Skip~

Lovino waited outside of the school for his brother. "Ciao fratello." Lovino turned around. "Ready to go?"

"Sì." The Italian brothers walked home together. When they returned home their father was waiting for them. "Lovino, Veneziano, _vieni qui_." The brothers walked over to their father, awaiting for what he had to say. "I want both of you to get your stuff packed, we're moving in about 2 weeks." Both boys nodded and went upstairs and began packing.

~2 Weeks Later~

It was moving day. The Vargas family grabbed all their things and stuffed it in the moving truck. Lovino sat in the back of the car and listened to music, he wanted to get away for awhile, in his mind that is. Somewhere on the way he fell asleep. He awoke to his father shaking him. "Oi _ragazzo_! Wake up, were here." Lovino got out of the car then helped the others move the stuff into the house. It was a big house, four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, laundry room, a study, and a few extra rooms for whatever they were needed for; there was also a spacious backyard. Lovino, after helping the others carry everything in, moved his own belongings into his room. It was bigger than before, it had a walk-in bathroom, which he liked. Once he was done he sat on his unmade bed and stared into oblivion, his mind wandering.

 _Knock knock_

Lovino was snapped out of lalaland and got up to answer the door. "Hey fratello!" Veneziano walked in and sat on his brother's bed. "He Venez, what do you want?" The younger Italian looked at his brother's room. "I just wanted to see if you needed help."

"No it's fine, I can do it myself."

"Are you sure? You haven't even started." Veneziano laughed. "Yes I'm sure _monello_! Now leave so I can get my stuff unpacked." He laughed, genuinely, and ruffled his fratellino's hair. "Tell me if you need help then Lovino." The older Italian began setting up his room. He looked at the clock and noticed it was getting late and decided to call it a night. Lovino got undressed and caught a glimpse of him in the mirror, covered in old and faded bruises. He quickly changed into clothes that would cover his whole body. He never wants Veneziano to find out, he doesn't want to ruin his fratellino's view of their father. He crawled into his bed and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

 **Italiano ~**  
 _Vieni qui - Come here  
Ragazzo - Boy  
Monello - Brat_


	2. Due - Dos

_Beep beep beep be-_

Lovino turned off the alarm then layed back down. It was officially the first day at his new school. After a few seconds of laziness he got up and dressed himself, long sleeved sweater and jeans. It was going to be hot that day, but Lovino wasn't very keen on showing off his bruises. He walked to his brother's room and knocked. "Veneziano, are you up?" Veneziano opened the door. "I'm ready, _andiamo_." The brothers walked downstairs and bid a farewell to their father. When they arrived at school they saw a group of three boys.

"Shut up Gil, it's not funny!"

"Come on Antonio let loose, have a little fun."

"Gilbert you should stop messing with Antonio, even though he is fun to mess with." The French chuckled. "FRANCIS!" They could hear the boy named Gilbert laughing. The group of three saw the two staring in their direction but didn't recognize who they were. "It looks like we have new flesh Francis."

"Indeed it does." Francis walked up to the two. "Bonjour, my name's Francis, _et vous_?

"I'm Lovino and this is my little brother Veneziano."

"Ve~ it's nice to meet you." Lovino looked at his brother and rolled his eyes, softly chuckling. "These are my friends, Gilbert and Antonio."

"Hola."

"Hallo." The two said in unison. The Italians waved. "So I take the both of you are new here?" Antonio asked. "Sì." Veneziano answered. " _Bruder_ it's about time to head to class." The unknown face seemed to be talking to Gilbert. "Ludwig meet Lovino and Veneziano, they're new here." Ludwig looked at the two and nodded, pulling his brother away. " _Tschüss_!" Gilbert waved as he was being dragged to class. "Shall we get going?" Antonio spoke up. The Italians nodded and followed the remaining two.

"And here we are." Antonio motioned to Lovino's first class. Lovino walked in with Antonio following close behind. "Don't you have a class to go to?" Antonio chuckled. "This is my class _tonto_." Lovino nodded then walked to sit in a seat towards the back, Antonio followed. "Why are you following me?"

"I just thought I'd give you some company." Antonio smiled. "Don't need it." Lovino looked away and sat down. "Why must you be so cold amigo?" Lovino shook his head and decided not to answer. The class quieted down once class started.

 _Ring Ring_

Lovino got up from his seat and rushed out of the room, he had no intentions of befriending anyone anymore, he only cared about his fratellino. "Amigo wait up!" Antonio grabbed his arm. "Why are you in such a rush? Come on, let me show you to your next class." Lovino decided to let the Spaniard show him since he didn't really know his way around. " _Emma_!" The Spaniard waved to a girl. "Hey Antonio." Lovino walked past the two but didn't get far. "Lovino this is my friend, Emma." Lovino turned around with an annoyed look. "Ciao." The two watched as he left. "What's wrong with him?" The Belgian asked. "I don't know _mi amiga_." Antonio turned and left, heading to his own class.

~Time Skip~

Lovino stood outside waiting for Veneziano. It was then that he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hola amigo." Lovino turned back around with an annoyed huff. "Why are you so down in the dumps mi amigo?" The male ignored the question and proceeded to wait for his brother. Antonio grabbed Lovino and pulled him into a hug. "What do you think you're doing you bastard!?" The Spaniard laughed when he saw the Italian blush. "You look like a tomato when you blush." This made the Italian blush even redder. " _Zitto bastardo_!" Antonio kept laughing which in turn made Lovino blush even more. "Fratello! Antonio! Ciao." The two men looked up at the voice. "Hey Veneziano."

"Hey fratellino." Lovino noticed that the boy from earlier, Ludwig, was with him along with a man who seemed to be of Japanese descent. "Who's your friend?" Lovino asked, motioning to the unknown face. "This is my friend Kiku." Lovino held out his hand. "I'm Lovino." Lovino let his arm down when he realized Kiku wasn't going to shake it. "Nice to meet you. I must go now, _さようなら (sayonara)_."

" _Addio_."

" _Adios_."

" _Tschüss_." The four men watched as the Japanese walked off. "So Lovino ready to go home?" Just as Lovino was about to answer, Antonio cut him off. "He was actually thinking about hanging out with me." The younger Italian smiled, happy to know his fratello has a friend. "Okay, see you at home then." Before Lovino could protest his brother already left. "What the hell was that bastard?"

"It won't hurt to spend time with your _amigo_ will it?"

"I'm not your _amigo_." Antonio pulled him into another hug. "Oh but why not?"

"What the hell! Get off of me!" Lovino could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. "I just want you to be _mi amigo_ , _mi tomate_." Lovino blushed even redder at the nickname. "If I agree to be your friend will you let go of me?"

"Maybe."

"Fine, I will be your friend." The Spaniard hugged him even tighter. The Italian hugged him back in defeat.

~Time Skip~

Lovino arrived home late at night. "Where the hell have you been ragazzo? Why are you late?" Lovino tensed up when he heard his father's voice. "I-I was just w-with a friend."

"That's no excuse monello!" Mr. Vargas slapped Lovino and whipped him with a belt enough times for him to fall to the ground. "Now get up to your damn room!" Lovino got up and dashed upstairs into his room. He closed the door and slid down it, placing his head between his legs. He got back up then went to the bathroom to take care of his wounds, sadly it was something he's good at. Lovino plopped down on his bed, too tired to even change. He fell asleep, half on and half off his bed.

 **People ~**  
 _Emma - Belgium_  
 **Italiano ~**  
 _Andiamo - Let's go  
Addio - Goodbye_  
 _Zitto bastardo - Shut up bastard_  
 **Español**  
 _Tonto - Silly or Idiotic  
Adios - Goodbye  
(Mi) amigo - (My) friend (male)  
Mi amiga - My friend (female)  
Mi tomate - My tomato_  
 **Deutsch ~**  
 _Bruder - Brother  
Tschüss - Bye_  
 **Français**  
 _Et vous - And you_  
 **日本語 (Nihongo) ~**  
 _さようなら (Sayonara) - Goodbye_


End file.
